G-O-N-E-R
by SlythindorRen
Summary: She was a goner. From the first moment she met him, they knew they were special, but they didn't know how special they would become to each other. Well, he did, but she didn't. Rated T for a slight sexual scene, isn't that much, and some death implied. REVIEW PLSSS
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey guys! Slyth here! I was going through my old journals where most of my really crappy stories are, and I found one that I actually liked! It was a song fic using Goner by Twenty One Pilots, but since lyrics aren't allowed on here I edited them out, and I changed the story so it would fit Harry Potter instead of it being Original like it first ways. Anyway I'm rambling, haha sorry! Enjoy this and have a healthy and safe New Years guys! P.S drop a review, oh and I don't own Harry Potter)**

* * *

The snow crunched underneath her bare feet.

14 year old Xanthe Potter stood on the Quidditch pitch, watching as her breath connected with the air, the breath dance between the two causing steam to rise. Her Slytherin scarf hung loosely around her neck, her auburn hair falling around her as she stared forward with misty eyes. She watched him quietly, her arms wrapping around her side, careful of her still bruised ribs, an injury she had sustained during Voldemort's rise. The person she was watching suddenly whipped around, his pale blonde hair glowing in the moonlight as they made eye contact. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, and then his mouth closed as he turned and disappeared into the forest, leaving her all alone on the Quidditch pitch. She let out a soft sigh, wishing he would just tell her how he felt, it couldn't get any worse than that, but she knew why he didn't want to.

War was coming. And Xanthe was going to be right in the midst of it.

* * *

He hated everything that was going on, he hated her. No, he could never hate her. He hated the images that haunted him, the one that was burned into his mind. He had been in the front watching, a smirk on his face at the thought of a Slytherin being the winner of the tournament.

But she never appeared in the clearing even though they all watched her grab the cup. 3 minutes had passed before Granger and Weasley ran down the front, screaming to the Headmaster that Potter had been portkeyed out by Moody. No one heard her but him and his head of house, they were the only two close enough to hear it. About a half hour passed before people began getting restless, and just as Dumbledore was about to leave, there was a flash of blue light. She was clutching the cup as if she would die if she let it go, and wrapped around her other arm was a limp Potter. Her face was covered with blood on one half, and the cheering quickly quieted down as she let out an anguished filled scream, her magic becoming tangible enough to be seen. It was a silver color, and there were gasps at the realization, but the gasps quickly became screams as her magic began lashing out. Dumbledore threw up a shield around her, but her magic was quickly breaking down the shield. Without realizing it, Draco heaved himself over the side and rushed forward, dodging away from Snape's attempt to grab him. He steeled himself for the backlash that he would probably receive, especially because his parents were in the crowd but right now he didn't care, she needed him. Running through the shield, he brought his hands up as she whipped towards him, tears streaming from her killing curse eyes that were glowing brightly, and he slowly walked to her. He pried her fingers off the cup, removed her arm from her brother's limp body, and brought her close to him. He pressed her head against his chest, and the magic suddenly folded in like a deck of cards as she sobbed, her hands clutching his chest tightly. He slowly removed his wand from his pocket and pressed it lightly to her arm, muttering softly, watching with no emotion as the space flashed red and she went limp in his arms. Standing up he carried her bridal style to Snape who had already conjured a stretcher, and he laid her on it softly, watching as she was carried away.

* * *

Her 5th year of Hogwarts, she was caught staring at him in Defense. She was chewing on her sugar quill, examining him closely. Instead of doing her work, she was drawing his face, her eyebrows furrowing slightly as she did it. Glancing up again, she squinted slightly, scrutinizing the way his hair framed his face when suddenly he looked up and looked back at her. He raised an eyebrow and rather than flushing, she met his stare coolly.

"I'm sure you have actual work to do, rather than staring at a student, correct?" Umbitch's voice grated on her nerves, and her hands closed around the sugar quill hard enough to break it, and she ignored the pain as the quill pierced her hand, actually drawing relief from the familiar sight of blood as it began to trickle from her left hand.

"Not particularly." She drawled slightly, casting one more look at him, holding his gaze fiercely until he looked down. Letting out a soft sigh, she balled up her piece of parchment and silently cast an incendio on it, watching as it slowly was devoured.

" ! I forbid the use of magic in my class!" Glancing up at Umbitch she sighed, rolled her eyes, stuck her wand in her hollister, grabbed another sugar quill out of her bag, and went back to doodling his face.

* * *

They hadn't talked at all since the end of 4th year. He'd find himself about to call her name, to make her say something to him, anything, but then he'd realize he was a snake, not a lion, and he wouldn't say a word. Today was different though, he was leaning against the wall to the potions classroom, waiting for his godfather's last class of the day to be done so that he could talk to him. He smelt her before he saw her, the smell of pumpkin spice and vanilla wafting into his nose followed by her slightly heavy footsteps. She had a limp since last year's events, and while she could be silent if she wanted to, he noticed she never made an effort to hide the sound of her limp. She walked past him, glancing at him slightly and suddenly she stopped turning towards him. He noticed the dark bags under her eyes immediately, along with the bloodshot eyes as she spoke smoothly, in a tone slightly deeper than last year.

"Your tie is undone. Fix it." Turning away he listened to the sound of her mary janes as she walked away, staring after her with his mouth slightly open, his fingers deftly moving up to find his tie indeed undone.

* * *

6th year she found herself curled up into a ball on the floor of Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle, her one true friend even though she was a ghost, had gone shrieking throughout the castle to find help. She was going to be too late though, already her breath was slowing as she clutched her shirt, her body straightening out. Blood flowed out of the cuts like a river, and after a moment she heard the sound of pounding feet. The bathroom door slammed open and a person dropped to their knees in her pool of blood, scooping her into their arms. They cast a charm over her to slow the rate the blood was flowing out of her, but it had no effect.

"Xanthe, Xanthe can you hear me? What was the spell cast on you?" Her glazed over emerald eyes came in contact with stormy grey ones, and her hand reached up slowly and touched his cheek. She tapped it a few times, knowing he would understood. Back in 1st year, she had been too sick to go to the hospital wing, and Professor Snape was busy. All the upper years were in classes, and the first years didn't know what to do, and she couldn't tell them what was wrong because she couldn't talk, so he made up a secret language of taps that only they knew.

 _S-E-C-T-U-M-S-E-M-P-R-A_

His face paled and he abruptly changed directions, and from the sudden drop in temperature she knew they were heading towards the dungeons.

"Draco.."Her voice trailed off slightly and her hand fell limp, dropping from his face.

* * *

He stood across from her, fire burning around them. Her wand was aimed at his chest, his at the ground.

"Dammit Draco, raise your wand and fight me you coward!" Her voice lashed through the air like a whip, and he physically flinched. Slowly he raised his wand, his eyes staring into her tear filled ones.

"Xanthe-"

"Don't. Expulso!" He dove out of the way of her curse, casting a shield charm as her spells battered them down, slowly causing cracks to appear in his shield. Casting another shield behind that one, he couldn't help but be drawn to the time when they would sneak in broom cupboards. It would always end in her softly whispering his name over and over again like a prayer, and both of them ignoring each other for a few days, him because of his messy hair that no amount of gel would fix after a session with her, and her because of the want for more but the guilt of getting pleasure from her dead brother's old enemy, even though he was her best friend.

* * *

"Draco, what are you doing." Xanthe stood with her back to the lake, her arms folded over her chest as she glared at the blonde boy in front of her. He twirled his wand boredly, smiling seductively at her as he slowly moved towards her, she took a step back and suddenly his wand flashed up.

"Flippendo!" He laughed as the under-powered cursed hit her and sent her flying back into the lake. She didn't surface for a moment, and just as the smile left his face she surfaced, her hair looking black as it stuck to her face.

"Damn you Draco! Accio!" The spell hit him in his stomach and roughly dragged him into the lake along with her. He surfaced looking like a wet cat, and thoroughly ruffled as he ran his hand threw his now wet hair.

"My hair!"

* * *

Tan legs wrapped around a bare chest, equally tan arms wrapped around his neck. Her hands were fisted in his platinum blonde hair, his arms pressing down on the dresser in order to keep himself up. They kissed languidly, both sets of eyes closed. His hands began to wander, starting to slip under her shirt when suddenly the security alarm went off. Cursing, they sprung apart as if they had been burned. Xanthe jumped off the desk, tugging her shorts down and pulling her hair into a quick ponytail. Shoving him into the bathroom, she closed the door and threw herself on his bed as the door to the room swung open and Blaise walked in.

"Potter." He looked at her weirdly, and she let out a soft sigh getting up and walking to him. Whispering in his ear, she patted his shoulder and walked out of the room, listening as he collapsed in laughter. She grinned to herself as she flounced downstairs, slipping her wand into her holster again, the slight confundus charm always came in handy.

* * *

Turning away, they each took three paces away from each other, both of them suddenly whipping around and casting a spell. Xanthe threw herself out of the way, hitting the ground rolling. She came back up, a string of hexes and curses leaving her wand the moment she was able to get her hand free, and a strong shield came up to block them. Draco narrowed his eyes at her and cast a flaming whip curse, watching with interest as she blocked with a water whip. He had never seen a spell like that before. Shaking away the thought, he moved swiftly as two spells landed where he had just been, and rolled his eyes when she cast

"Aguamenti" on the floor. However when the next spell she shouted was 'Glisseo!' he let out a yelp as he hit the ground, an expelliarmus slamming into him a moment later. He groaned as he felt his wand ripped from his hand, and she walked over to him, bending down slightly, dropping his wand on his chest. Standing up she turned around and walked away, and he watched her hips as she disappeared.

* * *

He stared in the mirror, bags under his storm grey eyes that now looked almost black. His normally immaculate hair was disheveled, and he was slumped against the mirror, staring back at himself. His body heaved as he suddenly turned to the side, the contents of his small lunch up-heaving itself from his stomach. Tears streamed from his face and he sank to his knees, clutching his hair. He couldn't do it, he _**wouldn't**_ do it-

"Draco?" The soft voice came from outside his bathroom door, and before he could say anything his girlfriend walked through the door, staring at him with her emerald eyes. "What's wrong?" He couldn't say anything as she knelt down next to him and wrapped her arms around him, smoothing his hair back. Suddenly he steeled his resolve, staring at her silently.

"I'm sorry." He raised his wand and she looked at him with wide eyes, her mouth forming the word _No_ \- but then it was too late. "Obliviate."

* * *

She stood in front of Lord Voldemort, dropping her wand onto the canopy of the forest floor. In her left hand she clutched a pendant, one she couldn't remember getting but knowing it was extremely important to her, she felt lost when she didn't have it, and it was the only thing protecting her from the fear that had threatened to engulf her now.

"Xanthe Potter. The last of the Twins-Who-Lived, has come to die." (Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows pt 2). She stared at him and inhaled softly, and suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore as her right hand drifted towards her pocket. She watched his mouth as it formed the two words that snuffed out the lives of her parents and her brother, and suddenly she knew. As the green light raced towards her, she slammed her hand onto her right pocket, hissing as the knife that she had hidden cut her skin.

"Patronum." The curse slammed into her and she let out a scream as she felt her soul be ripped away from her body piece by piece. It wasn't supposed to hurt this bad-why did it hurt so much-Another scream ripped from her throat, and one ripped from Voldemort as well as a white light engulfed the clearing. She forced herself to her knees, screaming louder and louder, tears streaming down her face from the pure agony and suddenly it stopped. She dropped back onto her back, and she saw a flash of platinum blonde hair suddenly breaking away from the ranks and coming towards her. Distantly she heard Hagrid's screaming, and she turned her head slightly to get a better look of the person running towards her.

"Draco." She whispered softly, her hand reaching out for him. She almost touched him, but then a burst of green engulfed her vision and her hand dropped to the mossy ground, her eyes staring forward without seeing.

* * *

He stared at her, unable to comprehend what was going on, why he was seeing this.

"Um hello?" Her hand waved over his face and he jolted backwards, his eyes wide with fear. He watched her frown, the way her emerald green eyes ran over him. "How old are you and what's your name?"

"I'm 11."

"I'm 11 too! You still never told me your name." She frowned at him and then suddenly spoke up, wondering if he was just shy. "I'll introduce myself first. I'm Xanthe Potter." She gave him a shy smile, and he reached forward, shaking her hand slightly, his voice wavering as the visions he just saw ran through his mind repeatedly.

"Draco Malfoy."

 **~FIN~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, Slyth here! The one shot series to G-O-N-E-R is up! It is entitled F-A-L-L-E-N, so if you can, check it out! Thanks guys 3**


End file.
